


living on love and fresh water

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Sylvain and Lorenz steal a pleasant moment amid chaos.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Kudos: 7





	living on love and fresh water

_Dawn, 1181, somewhere outside Charon territory_  
  
Lorenz wakes to a weary dawn, the smell of early cookfires a welcome change from the blood and steel and ozone-magic of the previous few days. He is, as he is most any night it can be managed, twined within strong arms with wavy hair caressing the back of his neck.  
  
Two fingers, calloused and battle-worn, run a strand of Lorenz's own hair between them, and Sylvain smiles in his sleep. A small sigh rumbles his chest and Sylvain nestles deeper.  
  
"Mmm, five more minutes, love?"  
  
The way the words are raspy but casual, the relaxation in his body; Lorenz realizes that Sylvain's slipped back somewhere before the war, to one of the beds they've shared together since those first, narrow ones at the monastery. A pang hits him when he thinks of Sylvain's disappointment at being confronted with the wretched, muddy, nerve-wracking present.  
  
Can he give him this, just to rest as long as he can in a happier time, a peaceful, fleeting respite?  
  
"Anything for you, darling."  
  
Lorenz wraps cold fingers around a warm forearm and curls into Sylvain. It won't be the first time the morning messenger has had to wait for a moment outside the tent while they pull themselves together.  
  
He pulls the blanket up and sighs in a combination of tenderness and trepidation.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
